


[4F Book] Art for Redistribution by asocialconstruct

by thefilthiestpiglet



Series: 4F Rogers (comics + fics) [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/pseuds/thefilthiestpiglet
Summary: Art I did for the asocialconstruct's fic in the 4F book





	[4F Book] Art for Redistribution by asocialconstruct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asocialconstruct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Redistribution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353516) by [asocialconstruct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct). 



[Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353516/chapters/7336424)  


[Chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353516/chapters/8269072)  


[Chapter 15](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353516/chapters/13208326)  



End file.
